Motor-driven spindles find many applications in industry and technology. They basically consists of a shaft mounted in a housing. The shaft is driven in many cases by electrical motors. The shaft is supported in the sleeve generally by means of roller bearings or air bearings.
Known spindles have one particular disadvantage in that there are speed limitations due to the centrifugal forces arising during operation, in particular at higher rotational speeds. These centrifugal forces affect the running precision of the shaft and may adversely affect the attachment of a rotor mounted on the shaft. As a result, the generation of the centrifugal forces determines capacity limits for conventional spindles.